Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit and a fixing device. On an image carrier of the image forming unit, a toner image is formed. The toner image is transferred onto a sheet. The fixing device performs a fixing process on the sheet. As a result, the toner image is fixed to the sheet.
There is provided a fixing device that includes a fixing roller and a pressure roller, which rotates in abutting contact with each other. Between the fixing roller and the pressure roller, a fixing nip portion is formed. When a sheet passes through the fixing nip portion, a toner image is fixed to the sheet. Additionally, the fixing device includes a guiding member. The guiding member guides the sheet toward the fixing nip portion. On the fixing nip portion side of the guiding member, an inclined surface is arranged. The inclined surface is arranged across a tangent line drawn at the entrance of the fixing nip portion.